Scarily Attractive
by Hweianime
Summary: AU where Ieyasu Sawada becomes Vongola Decimo, Tsuna never meets Reborn because he's in Germany and apparently he has more than a few scary acquaintances. All27. X27.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi~~**

 **OK SORRY FOR DELETING PARALLEL SKIES AND IT'S ELEMENTS BUT I DECIDED I'LL JUST DO ONESHOTS SEPARATELY. SORRY FOR INCONVENIENCE. SERIOUSLY. SORRY.**

 **It is technically a oneshot but you can request a continuation if you really want- like an omake kinda thing~**

 **Kya but I'm rather proud of this one. 8888 words exactly~~**

 **Please tell me whatcha think and if you like it etc ;D**

 **But most importantly**

 **ENJOY~~**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi to many is secretly deemed the cutest damn thing under the fricking sun.

Large honest doe eyes, chubby cheeks that give a child a run for it's innocence and a smile so warm and sweet honey tasted bitter in comparison. Yes, if one word could describe the fluffy brunette it would be abso-fucking-dorable.

So it was a complete and utter mystery why the cute male loved dangerous, scary things. Not like ghosts or demons or the occult. No, when it came to those things the brunette was the biggest coward. Tsuna's friends and brother, Ieyasu can attest to that. Though they'll say it was just one of the brunette's many charms.

But that was not the scary they meant. The cute yet beautiful male ever since he was a young adorable boy had been attracted to... _strange_ people. _Violent_ people, people with weird personalities, delinquents, even Yakuza. And these oddities and outcasts of society were of course drawn to him like terrifying moths to the warmest most accepting flame ever.

However people worried. They misunderstood. Because the sad fact was, in this world, judgement was quick and first impressions were everything. Everyone thought Tsuna was being bullied, picked on, harassed. No one saw past appearance, no one bothered to see past the depth of skin. Only Tsuna saw. But that wasn't enough.

* * *

When the brunette was ten his mother saw a mobster grab him. Tsuna had been comforting the man about his guilt and burdened past. The man had cried as his hardened persona crumbled underneath the sheer innocence and acceptance that came from the child. All he did was give him a hug. But of course to an outsider it didn't look like it.

Immediately like any good mother she ran to separate them. _No one_ could fault her for being protective. To interpret it as a man trying to molest her child. She didn't do anything wrong. But neither did they.

That was the year she decided to send Tsuna off to an international boarding school in _Germany._ Ieyasu who even at the tender age of twelve held a gigantic brother complex cried but understood. The fluffy brunette attracted more danger than a magnet here. And a month later when a certain hitman tutor moved it Ieyasu thanked all the deities that Tsuna was anywhere but here. His delicate younger brother probably wouldn't be able to even survive the madness and chaos.

* * *

 _Eleven years later_

* * *

"A dozen of your delicious chocolate caramel cupcakes Tsuna-aniki!"

The brunette chuckled as he turned to look at his newest customer. A tall intimidatingly scary male in a pristine white suit and leopard print shirt, his black hair slicked back and a visible scar on his chin. His eyes covered by large tinted glasses still somehow showed the look of absolute adoration in them. On his left ear was a single piercing studded with a small green diamond, a symbol of his status in his respected familigia.

"Hai, hai~" He chirped happily, pulling out a freshly baked batch of cupcakes filling the mouths of everyone there with drool. "Just let me cool these so I can pipe the icing."

The mafioso flashed a grin that for most people would make them cry and sharks shiver but for Tsuna he merely blushed. What could he say? He found out he was attracted to men when he was fifteen and realized his preferences were less than.. _normal_ to say the least. "Thanks Tsuna-aniki."

The brunette just responded with a shy nod and a small smile. This time it was the mafioso's turn to flush and fidget. Not to mention the other's in the queue trying to sneak a peek at their favorite partisan. All of them ranged from delinquents to actual mafia bosses were practically seething with jealousy. A few of the more violent ones were twitching, fingering their guns or their swords or strangely enough- boxes. Apparently he was one of the lucky few who attracted people that just happened to be his type and then some.

Of course as much as Tsuna enjoyed watching a good fight (something which was a constant event between his customers who were usual of rival families or just a case of clashing personalities) he rather not meet the expensive consequences of the aftermath. It was hard enough to scrap by in his small shop and his even smaller clientele. Therefore his patisserie slash cafe has been deemed a sort 'neutral' no fighting zone.

Anyone who went against this unspoken rule had to deal with Tsuna himself.

And no one wanted that.

 _*ding*_

Caramel brown eyes flashed orange for a second in recognition, his fluffy gravity defying hair practically perking up at the sound. With a cheery clap of his hands the brunette turned to head to the kitchen. "Ah! The orange poppy seed cake and chocolate covered coconut cookies must be ready. I'll be back soon to get your order~"

At the exact moment the adorable, lithe yet elegant body left the room the warm atmosphere chilled to a spine chilling degree. The mafioso at the front of the line fidgeted uncomfortably, now because of a _completely_ different reason from before. As he tugged the hem of his leopard print shirt uncomfortably he felt the unmistakable pressure of a gun to his back. The poor man broke in cold sweat. The killing intent behind him was no joke.

"Watch your back Lucos, or the Selvaggio Familigia will be without a Lightening Guardian." The mobster behind him hissed threateningly. "Watch. _Your. **Back**_ **.** "

Lucos gulped and nodded. He knew the drill. You could flirt but Tsuna unfortunately was loved by all, it was like fighting the wild beasts of Africa for the last drop of water. If by some miracle you manage to win the heart of the young adult, so far it had ended two ways- the brunette apologetically breaking your heart, or you dumping the brunette and the next day having your half-dead body dumped in the trash.  
There was one idiot who had been caught _cheating_ on Tsuna causing the beautiful teen to be in heartbroken tears and lets just say the result involved bankruptcy, fire, a bath full of writhing snakes, five crazy, revenge obsessed ex-girlfriends and the man kneeling in front of the brunette profusely apologizing. He was the only one to even think about cheating on the cook though, anyone around these parts familiar with Tsuna loved and adored him. No one would even dare purposely make him cry.

"Lucos, your order is ready!"

The moment a certain fluffy brunette stepped into the room any sense of ill intent immediately evaporated, the gun no longer poking his back and the scowling, scarred faces became smiling, scarred faces. It was quite amazing the power and sway Tsuna held over such powerful figures in the underworld. Occasionally they would even see mafioso from overseas who would fly to Germany just to be greeted by that warm kind honest smile. On rare occasions a few of the regular customers caught sight of three billowing black cloaks and top hats early in the morning, holding a familiar pale orange box as they stepped into a black portal. Obvioulsy those that witnessed this promptly buried that image from their mind.

Either way they all enjoyed the small bakery and cafe, Sora no Haven. _Sky's haven_ , a mix of Japanese and German to create a rather fitting name. Because to them, so used to the blood, the hatred, the lies. The outsiders, the outcasts, the misunderstood. To them this was their haven. Where the lost and listless elements can relax in this warm little sky.

Tsuna had given them that. When their lives looked bleak and meaningless and full of death, the young adult had given them hope and acceptance. Showed them they were worth something, looking not up at them, not down at them, just... at them. With pure _honest_ eyes, looking straight at them. And for that they'll give him their _lives_.

The men had their bosses, the bosses had their family and their family had each other but Tsuna was equally to all their _sky._ Their haven. He was the Sora no Haven.

* * *

"Rebown! Ey Cawn't _*cough*_ meet the Vawia when I'm dis sick!"

"Shut up Dame-Iey, a real mafia boss can hold a meeting even when he's riddled with bullets."

The blonde male sweatdropped at his tutor, now head advisor of Vongola's words. However he couldn't deadpan as he usually did when he was suddenly attacked by a fit of coughs. Ieyasu had almost never gotten sick in his life, much less this bad. The blonde had always been quite sporty and overall pretty healthy being brought up by his mother's nutritional cooking and such but at times of sickness the best person he always went to was his dear cute lil bro. Tsuna always liked taking care of him and really Ieyasu enjoyed being taken care of for once.

Thinking about his brother made him feel a little nostalgic, he couldn't really remember the exact reason why the other had to leave to Germany all those years ago. He remembered scary men always following his sweet little brother when they were younger and him freaking out about it. But after over a decade the memories seem to blur a bit.

They used to talk on the phone all the time. Ieyasu insisted on it. However when Reborn came and brought what seemed to be all the chaos of hell and then some, _well_ , it was easy to say the blonde had gotten a little _distracted._ He'd always felt guilty about that. But there was no way he was involving Tsuna with the mafia of all things. Of course a few calls now and then wouldn't have hurt either...

Coughing again the Vongola Decimo reached to his phone and with determination began dialing.

 _"-ey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me mayb-"_ Tsuna hastily picked up the phone, a little embarrassed at his choice of ringtone. The brunette frowned slightly at the unknown number. Looked international. Just to play safe he decided to speak in English. "Hallo? This is Tsunayoshi from Sora no Haven, how may I be of service?"

"... Tsuna?" The voice was deep, raspy and dry but the young adult brightened, instantly recognizing his awesome brother's voice. He was so proud of Ieyasu, the two had barely been in touch over the years but from what the brunette heard his brother had been busy training to be the next boss of the Vongola Company in Italy, a very large influential business!

Though it was quite a shame Tsuna could never visit, he was busy keeping his small quaint cafe afloat (what with all the broken furniture and scarred for life 'normal' customers that weren't previously aware the place was a hotspot for criminals) and even when he did find time Ieyasu always seemed to be quite adamant about letting him come. Usually there was some sort of crisis or important meeting or attempts at takeover or something. Tsuna personally thought the company seemed to be quite shaky if the boss was needed for all these worringly common yet high-risk emergencies. More than once Tsuna swore he heard the sound of an explosion in the background though the blonde reassured him it was just them celebrating a big merger or something with fireworks. Tsuna wished he was there to celebrate with his brother too.

"Ieyasu-nii!"

There was a hoarse almost wet gurgle of a chuckle on the other end of the line and Tsuna immediately knew something was wrong, his heart picked up quickly, mind going into overdrive. His big brother, as much as he knew loved him, barely ever was the one to call and he sounded bad, _really_ bad. Not to mention this was an unknown number, he knew the blonde changed phones quite a bit but still. The cook could pick up the sound of ragged breathing and stifled coughing and his worry grew.

"Ieyasu-nii?"

"I... love you Tsuna.. you know that _*cough*_ right?"

Tears filled wide caramel brown eyes and his hands were trembling uncontrollably, right now he was on break but he wished he wasn't. He needed someone right now. "I-Ieyasu-nii! I'll come right away, where are you?!"

There was an almost inaudible grunt of pain that Tsuna knew came from his brother and his blood went cold. Then another voice, deep baritone and smooth like oil, spoke from the line.

 _"Hello?"_

* * *

Reborn smirked at his groaning ex-student, curled up in the bed before picking up the phone. Honestly he was gone for a few minutes, taking pity on the blonde by getting some medicine and here he found the idiot calling for help. The punishment was a swift kick in the stomach, not too hard though, wouldn't want an actual reason for his boss to avoid that meeting after all.

"Hello?"

The hitman could hear whoever's breath still and his smirk widened, mistakenly interpreting the sudden silence as a sign of recognition to who he was.

"Sorry but there's no way we're letting him escape."

And with that vague note Reborn ended the call, his smirk marred into a slight frown when there was no caller identification. Shrugging the suited male threw the phone nonchalantly on the bed, aiming purposely for the whining blonde's forehead. It was probably that Pipsqueak-Dino. At least he taught Ieyasu well in terms of protecting privacy. Now a lesson on fulfilling promised appointments...

* * *

"Sorry but there's no way we're letting him escape."

Tsuna inhaled his breath sharply and before he could even react the line was cut dead. Just ominous beeping echoed from his phone.

Suddenly it was like there was not enough air in his system, after continuous gulping yet barely satisfied the brunette realised he was possibly hyperventilating, a panic attack. As he started seeing black dots blurring his vision he knew he had to act fast, with unsteady steps he pushed open the door from his kitchen into the shop front before tripping and falling behind the counter. By stroke of pure luck many of the mafioso's were still hanging around finishing their food when the commotion was heard.

Wasting no time the men pushed their chairs away, practically diving over the counter to calm the sobbing brunette. It took a good fifteen minutes for Tsuna to calm down and by then everyone had resolved to brutally murder whoever it was that made their favorite sky cry so.

When the brunette's words finally became coherent albeit still slightly shaky the cook explained as much of the situation as he could.

"I just... I _just..._ " Scared caramel brown flashed an angry determined vibrant orange. "I just need to find those _goddamn fuckers_ and give them a piece of my mind!"

Worried expressions turned to malicious grins as Tsuna went into his Boss Mode. It was times like this did people see the true wrath and power of their usually meek, kind Sawada Tsunayoshi. And when the flame sparked it burned all in its way.

Those bastards who kidnapped Tsuna's brother wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Shamal should not have opened the front door.

To be fair he had been promised a pretty female subordinate to deliver his order and at first sight through the peephole in the door he really thought the lithe, sleek figure and soft fluffy chestnut hair framing large doe eyes in a beautiful shade of caramel brim was a girl. A rather fetching one at that.

The perverse doctor didn't even realize he had been knocked out before it was too late.

Blazing orange eyes didn't even waste a second glance at the unconscious yet creepily drooling figure below him as he stepped over him. Adjusting dark green peacoat and his specially made black leather gloves that his brother had given to him for his eighteenth birthday, of course his friends had helped _'tweak'_ them a little- Tsuna clenched his fists and forced out his Dying Will Flame, the vivid orange fire surrounding his fists ready for the next opponent. And with narrowed eyes of resolve the brunette charged.

* * *

Reborn looked up mid-sentence, the other guardians too seemed to sense something was wrong and turned to the hitman questioningly.

"I heard an explosion. Hibari go check it out." The man ordered. It was a standard, and to Ieyasu's continuous dismay, usual occurrence. However something felt... off. He didn't like this feeling like something was amiss.

The skylark smirked and gladly stood up to leave the dull meeting. Not to mention he was leaving to bite some poor (not that he cared) herbivore. Bonus.

* * *

Tsuna grinned at himself as he looked at the large mass of fallen bodies surrounding him. Not to shabby considering how long it's been since he's really fought anyone. He didn't even need to bring out any of his nice weapons or any special techniques. Honestly the brunette was not very familiar with the Italian mafia but this one while rather large, didn't seem very strong in terms of individuals.

He had found Ieyasu's location via a small tracking device he secretly put in the blonde's scarf that he'd knitted for him a while back. Tsuna felt very lucky that apparently today of all days his brother had chosen to wear that scarf. The plan was rather shoddy at best- the brunette barges in, kicks ass, finds Ieyasu and bring him back. If he needs back up he has over half the German mafia on his side, a few prominent Russian families and really any other country that were able to fly in at a day and a half's notice, were just a quarter of a mile away, ready for battle.

However just with the state of his previous opponents Tsuna thought the back up rather unnecessary. These Italians seemed to rely a lot on their Deathperation Flames rather than skill. There was no balance. And it was a little pathetic. Not attractive at all. And for some odd reason that the lithe adult could not understand, the people were all so... pretty. Not his type of course but Tsuna had wondered more than once when he was fighting if he'd accidentally broke into some sort of house for Italy's Next Top Model. It would be rather awkward if he had. Not to mention hard to explain.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

Immediately Tsuna's musings were pushed away and surprised orange eyes looked up at the staircase where a tall, handsome and impeccably dressed (another model!) raven haired male stood, tonfas out ready to strike and steel grey eyes glinting with curiosity and bloodthirst. The man's voice was deep and amused but that wasn't what caught his attention. Those words seemed familiar. Tsuna didn't remember a lot of Namimori but somehow that saying... The brunette didn't have time to stroll down memory lane as he barely dodged the oncoming attack.

"Hn."

His intuition flared, this man was dangerous, strong despite his initial impression. This man's strange way of speaking was interesting and the brunette was almost entranced by the dark intimidating aura that suffocated. A small wolffish grin stretched on his pink soft lips.

 _Now_ they were talking.

* * *

Reborn scowled. What was taking that damn Cloud guardian so long? Without the Skylark's input this meeting would be a complete waste of time and the hitman _didn't_ waste time. Especially on boring meetings such as these. The ex-prefect must be too busy 'disciplining' whatever idiot he met. Not that Reborn gave two shits. He had run out of espresso eight minutes ago and this meeting was at a standstill.

"Yamamoto go bring Hibari back."

The cheery rain guardian took one look at the hitman's pissed expression and he happily complied with the order. Inwardly every other guardian scowled, wishing it was them given the free pass out of this paperwork themed hellhole.

* * *

Yamamoto allowed himself a large sigh of relief, stretching his arms as he walked aimlessly around the mansion with a lazy relieved smile on his face. Thank the baseball gods he was out of that stuffy room! Really when he joined the Mafia Game all those years ago he didn't expect to be sitting all day with in a boardroom. Of course he realized now that this wasn't a game but reality, still reality needs to tone done the paperwork.

His feet began to wander as well as his mind. Namimori. It had been a while since he visited there, he needed to go back soon, catch up with his dad at the very least. Yamamoto chuckled softly at the memories of when he was still a preadolescent teen. It was funny. When he was younger there was a short, strange time when his dad's sushi shop was filled with scary men. Really scary men. And in the midst of those scarred, incredibly intimidating delinquents and mobsters was a fluffy haired boy by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi with the brightest happiest smile the Vongola Rain guardian had ever seen. Thinking back on it now, half the reason he always flitted around as quietly as he could to avoid attention was from fear and the other from embarrassment, not wanting to look like a complete idiot in front of his crush.

He heard from Ieyasu that the brunette had moved to a boarding school in Germany and now ran a rather quaint cafe. Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder what the guy was doing now. Sometimes he felt a little regretful he never confessed to the brunette. Ever smiling and cheerful each time he'd seen him. The adorable boy lit up his oyaji's shop filled with giant hulking gruff men with an energy that was quite hard to explain to an outsider. Bright and bubbly and warm was a good start. Yamamoto had fallen for that smile. Of course it was just as well he didn't confess- Ieyasu would have murdered him if he'd found out. Rain guardian or no Rain guardian.

His attention turned to faint sounds of banging and clashing of weapons somewhere nearby. Speaking of guardians-

* * *

Hibari Kyouya had never been more surprised or impressed at this herbivorous creature before him. But something nagged at the back of his mind when he first saw him. Something important. _Familiar._ Not that it really mattered now that he had an interesting fight on his hands.

Orange eyes glared angrily at him, it made a part of the prefect shiver in excitement. However the odds weren't looking as good as before, steel grey orbs flickered to his left arm, it was taking a lot out of him just to make the limb move and he was sure his opponent was aware of this by now.

"You seem like an okay guy. Tell you what- let me pass and I will graciously let you keep the other arm." The brunette tried to reason, albeit a little poorly considering he was cracking his slightly bruised flame covered knuckles in anticipation. Hibari answered by springing into action, hands gripped his metal weapons, Violet flames coating it as he collided with blinding orange fire. His vision compromised the skylark backed up slightly only to fall to his knees as he felt shooting pain in his ribs, despite the enemy's small delicate size the brunette had a mean roundhouse kick.

"I expected as much. _Stupid_ but admirable."

When the white fuzzy blur cleared the first thing the skylark saw was an amused yet beautifully soft smile. Then he recognized him. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ieyasu's younger brother. The one who always crowded with those admittedly tough delinquents and troublemakers. Tough for herbivores anyway. Like a mesmerizing sunset colored flower always being crowded by those prickly thorny weeds. Steel grey eyes widened slightly at the realization.

"Herbivore yo-"

 **"Tsuna?!"**

The two young men's heads snapped up to the top of the staircase to see a tall tanned male gaping at the brunette below. Tsuna looked curious at the other, a little taken aback the man knew his name. Then narrowed confusedly as his intuition seemed to try tell him something. He looked familiar, but where- it suddenly all clicked when Amber met vibrant orange and the brunette gasped.

"Your Tsuyoshi-san's son!" Then Tsuna turned to face the ex-prefect, eyes widening even further as recognition dawned on him. "And your..." His pretty face scrunched up trying really hard to remember the male's name. "..that kid who always liked beating up my friends for crowding or something, Hibalii- something."

"Hibari Kyouya." Hibari corrected quickly, he didn't know why he cared but he could _not_ stand the idea of this adorable dainty man with the wild strength of a firestorm not knowing his name. Somehow being aware of the fact that this admittedly gorgeous brunette was the same charismatic child he always saw surrounded by giant, hulking men filled with scars and wounds and tempers, made something... _squirm_ inside him.

"And I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." The other raven haired male added quickly, not wishing to be remembered as just his dad's son, especially not to Tsuna. Damn the brunette had grown to be absolutely breathtaking and it was completely messing with his head.

Tsuna looked at the two in a mix of shock and bemusement. To think out of all the countries, the places and the mafia families in the world he would bump into two people he knew as a child from the small town of Namimori when he was in the midst of breaking into their familigia to save his brother. Fate had a strange sense of humor. Not that he had time to muse about the strange workings of karma and such. He was on a time limit after all and if the two refused to get out of his goddamn way then the two were not getting any mercy from him.

Well, okay, a little mercy.

Readying himself in an offensive stance Tsuna in contrasting politeness asked, "Well it's been a nice surprise but I really need to pass through now. So if it's not to hard, can you please just move aside and maybe tell me where my brother is _imprisoned?_ "

The older males stared at the brunette rather incredulously, the stoic skylark even raised an eyebrow. However Tsuna took their silence and shock as one of guilt and refusal to cooperate. His bangs shadowed his eyes. "I see.. " Orange eyes flashed, crackling with a fierce, determined, bubbling power. Then to the two's surprise the brunette propelled himself up the stairs using his flames, a punch aimed directly at the Rain guardian.

Before flame coated fist met with flesh the taller male had swiftly unsheathed his sword that Tsuna failed to notice, successfully parrying the attack though the unexpected force pushed the athlete back to the edge of the staircase, loudly breaking one of the expensive porcelain pots they had for decoration. The lithe adult 'tch'ed and quickly moved back, getting some distance between him and the swordsman. As a fighter who preferred going barehanded, swords and sharp weapons were rather disadvantageous. However he said he preferred hand to hand combat, not that it was the only way he could fight.

It was undeniable these two men weren't like those previous opponents. They were strong, skilled, dangerous. Simple handguns and knives would probably be less than effective. There was no way out but to rely on his special secret weapon, he was very adept at using it however Tsuna was aware that he would be in quite the pinch if another of equal power as his enemies showed u-

"Oi, what the fuck is going on here trashes!?"

-well fucking hell.

* * *

Xanxus had woken up today in a crap mood. The stupid, blonde, _poor fucking excuse of a Vongola Decimo_ , who he still couldn't believe goddamn beat him all those years ago had cancelled the meeting because he caught the _flu_! _The goddamn, fucking, pansy-ass flu_. A true mafia boss could run a meeting riddled with bullets. That's just fucking common sense.

It would have been less of a pain if he hadn't had to kill his long planned trip to Germany. He'd been working fucking hard goddammit for a vacation and had endured more than enough excited ramblings of that damn flaming peacock and fake-ass Prince on some amazing cafe-bakery thing with such fucking imagery that the Varia boss was going insane. Fucking seriously, that description of those dark chocolate and orange rum cupcakes made him drool.

So waking up to the loud chaos of the main Vongola house instead of whatever sounds his six-star German hotel made or even the familiar noise of the Varia mansion was doing absolutely nothing for his irritation and temper. With furious strides the scarred man draped his usual black coat onto his bare shoulders and slammed the door to his room open.

The fact no one noticed his intimidating entrance irritated him even more. How _dare_ these goddamn trashes ignore him?

"Oi, what the fuck is going on here trashes!?" He roared out, startling the three fighters before him. Xanxus recognized the two Vongola guardians instantly. _Tch._ Weak scums couldn't even beat one enemy.

Speaking of whom.. The third party hadn't turned around so the Varia boss couldn't see his face but he could tell the other had a thin, rather slim figure underneath that dark green peacoat, the sight of Sky flames emitting from his hands was surprising but Xanxus failed to see how two respective guardians hadn't killed the intruder already. Oh. _Right_. They were refraining from killing as many people as possible now. Fucking bunch of pansies.

"Well?" He growled out threateningly. Stunned, silent fear was fun to an extent. Now he wanted some words. Preferably now.

Unfortunately he didn't get any words. Before the two raven haired males could respond the unfamiliar figure with strangely fluffy, gravity-defying hair, that he did fucking not for a single second think of running through his fingers- sharply turned. The first thing Xanxus noticed was mesmerizingly fierce orange eyes. The second was the bloody metallic orange chain with a murderous spike on the end headed right for him. Crimson eyes widened as he recognized the structure and style of the weapon. A Vindice chain.

* * *

"Where. _Are. **They?**_ " Reborn hissed lowly, grinding his teeth in frustration. It had been over forty-five fucking minutes since Yamamoto had left and fifty-three minutes since his last sip of espresso. The hitman was far from impressed.

The other guardians in the room weren't either. Silently cursing their Cloud and Rain, a certain pineapple adding in his boss in the list just for good measure. Even Ryohei was starting to feel the uncomfortable itch of bored frustration crawling in the back of his mind. And Frustation had sharp poorly manicured nails to really dig into people's patience.

" _Kufufu,_ " the Vongola Mist guardian laughed creepily, "why don't we all just go drag their asses back here then?"

Everyone stared at the heterochromatic eyed man. "That's.." Reborn began slowly, "a surprisingly decent answer." Mukuro bristled at that, especially when he saw his fellow guardians agree.

Lambo, being the youngest and having one of the smallest attention spans among them practically jumped up from his seat. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"Well?"

The new guy's voice was rough, gravelly and held a much deeper, huskier baritone than most men. _Da~amn_. But now was _not_ the time to drool over that voice. Tsuna didn't even need to turn around to know the man behind him was on a whole other league than the two in front of him. The fact that his opponents actually stopped completely at his presence only cemented that.

The brunette realized he had really underestimated the quality of whatever mafia family he had broken in to. He really shouldn't have insisted everyone else stay behind. He should have planned it out, scouted the enemy before rushing in. _This_ , this right here was why he was a baker. A partisan. Not a goddamn mafia boss.

But neither was Ieyasu. At least he'd have experience handling strong, violent, eccentric people. His big brother was just a businessman for god's sakes!

With that thought in mind he could feel his protectiveness and fury rise. Without hesitation he immediately decided to strike down the newcomer swiftly, exploiting the other's lack of knowledge on his weapon and way of fighting. Quickly he grabbed the metal chain wrapped around his waist, pouring an intense amount of Sky flames into the weapon, then whipping around to throw the dagger like end of the chain.

It happened all too fast, Tsuna saw widened crimson red eyes- entrancing, ragingly charismatic eyes- before witnessing the spray of equally just as red blood as the sharp dagger embedded into the man's shoulder. The brunette didn't have time to even feel regret as he caught a feral yet sexy as hell ( _No._ Bad Tsuna. _Bad._ ) smirk from the man.

And holy fucking hell was he a man.

Like _wow._

 ** _Wow._**

Really Ieyasu, out of _all_ the mafia families in the fucking world, you had to get kidnapped by these hot-ass fuckers.

* * *

Xanxus grunted slightly at the pain literally stabbing his shoulder, he could have had dodged it, he could've, but the man had been too busy hungrily staring at the younger male. _Fucking delicious_. And that sudden attack... The Varia boss felt the ends of his mouth quirk in an amused, savage, almost lustful grin. This deceptively fragile looking man had some fucking nerve to attack _him_ of all people. Maybe even a little insane.

Xanxus liked that.

Xanxus liked that _a lot._

* * *

Ieyasu still stuck in bed suddenly sat up. His Tsuna-sense practically buzzing in warning. Something terribly wrong was going to happen and he just _knew_ he wasn't going to like it. Clutching the warm blanket around his body, the Vongola Decimo shuffled toward the bedroom door, letting his brother complex lead him on.

* * *

Reborn and the other guardians caught sight of Yamamoto running toward them, before they could unleash their pent up angers and frustration they immediately noticed the panic-stricken look of the swordsman. "Guys it's Xanxus, he and Hibari and me and- oh it's too hard to explain- just come!"

And with that as quickly as Yamamoto came, he left, leaving a confused still rather unhappy group of people in his wake. Having really not much choice they followed, a few managing to restrain themselves by imagining very graphically the things they would do once they get their hands on those fucking idiots. _Very graphically._

However those images and musings vanished at the sight of a bloodied Varia boss and a bruised Cloud guardian fighting against an unknown enemy. On equal grounds. Immediately everyone was on high alert.

The enemy had began running toward their direction, orange eyes widening as he saw the oncoming group, it was obvious the young man hesitated and unfortunately for him the two mafioso behind him used it to their advantage. The brunette hissed in pain as a wrath infused bullet just managed to graze him as he dodged the tonfa wielding attacker. Then to add to their surprise and orange chain with a menacing dagger tip almost with a life of its own, shot out underneath the dark green coat at alarm speed, successfully stabbing the Skylark's leg in the process.

However Reborn being the greatest hitman he was, took the sudden loss of attention to his advantage, swiftly yet harshly grabbing the lithe male's arm and shoving him to the ground in order to subdue him. He could have used his gun and just shot the enemy like usual but something about the unknown brunette stopped him. The hitman felt he almost recognized the man. But _where?_

"Who are you?" He asked, voice low and dripping with authority. His grip tightened painfully on the other's arm in attempt to restrain the struggling form. Fiery orange glared into black obsidian. Reborn couldn't help but admire how rather mesmerizing that color was, the man was one to appreciate beauty and he wasn't ashamed to admit the enemy was gorgeous up close. As the smaller male was about to open his mouth- most likely to spit more than a few curses at his direction, another more sickly voice answered.

"Guys what are y-oh _my GOD **TSUNA?!**_ "

All heads snapped up to see an equally incredulous blonde staring back at them. There was just still, tense silence. The moment felt like time had decided to fucking take a goddamn lazy morning stroll and the seconds felt like they were stretched into hours.

" _Wha-wh-whAT ARE YOU GUYS **DOING** TO **MY BROTHER?!**_ " The Vongola boss practically screamed, his already hoarse voice cracking under the sheer volume. The blonde was going to continue his rant but it dissolved into a sickly, wet coughing fit. _"Iey-nii!"_ The brunette shouted, managing to squirm out and escape from Reborn's grip, slackened by shock.

 _'Brother?!'_ The people not previously acquainted with the Decimo's younger sibling internally screamed in confusion. _'Iey-nii?!'_

Sure they had heard of their boss having a younger. _Everyone_ had. _Everyone._ The Vongola Decimo's brother complex was well known in the mafia world. He would brag about his adorable brother to anyone unlucky and stupid enough to give him the opportunity to do so. However the blonde was also careful. There were never any photos of the brother other than a few personal ones hidden in the man's private bedroom, no exact location was given and if the Vongola Decimo had even heard someone was planning to use his beloved brother that person would have mysteriously _'disappeared'_ the next morning.

But hearing that this fierce, strong, skilled fighter before them who had no hesitation to stab their Cloud guardian with a daggered chain of all weapons, was actually the rumored sweet, timid Sawada Tsunayoshi who once apparently bumped into a tree and apologized to it with tears in his eyes, it was just... _unfathomable._

"What.. _*cough*_ are you doing here?" Ieyasu rasped as his brother hugged him almost suffocatingly. It was nice but at the same time the blond was more worried about the fact Tsuna was here, in the main Vongola base. To everyone's surprise the brunette's slim form was shaking slightly, was he.. crying? "Ieyasu-nii I heard your phone call! A-and I was so worried when I realized you were kidnapped by the mafia a-"

"Wait _what?_ " The elder Sawada interrupted. "Why on _earth_ did you think I was _kidnapped?_ "

Now it was Tsuna's turn to stare confused. "B-because on the phone you sounded hurt and feverish. It was an unknown number and you said you loved me which you barely ever do-" the Vongola boss with a huge brother-complex felt a huge stab of guilt, "then I heard you get hurt and some unknown voice told me that they'll never let you escape!"

Ieyasu glared at the hitman. So this was all Reborn's fault. _Figures._ The hitman just shrugged, possibly the closest he'll get to an apology. But there was no way he was going to accept that half-assed attempt, this was about his delicate little brother after all. "Tsuna I wasn't kidnapped." The blonde quickly reassured, not wishing to see the brunette cry anymore. Tsuna sniffled a little, large caramel brown eyes watery and adorable as they looked questioningly up at him.

"Then why are you here?"

Ieyasu froze. His mind decided it would be the perfect time to go on vacation. How the hell could he manage to wriggle out of this one? The blonde knew his brother also had a strong intuition, possibly just as good as his, so lying would be hard to pull off especially face to face. Not to mention there was no logical explanation not reason to why a successful businessman would happen to be in a mafia base. Shit.

Blue eyes looked at his brother, his curious, pure, innocent brother, then helplessly at the crowd before him. Those bastards were looking anywhere else but at _him._ Finally he caught his ex-tutor's eye and the hitman seemed to give some sort of exasperated sigh then said, "Dame-Iey just tell your brother the truth or I will. And believe _me,_ you do _not_ want that."

Ieyasu shuddered slightly at that. Damn Reborn for being so. _. Reborn._ However the intimidating hitman was right. There was no way he could bullshit a believable story now. With a tired, weary, anxious smile he looked down at his cute younger brother. "You're not going to believe this."

* * *

Apparently it was Ieyasu and his familigia who couldn't believe Tsuna. The brunette was shocked at the revelation yes, but he was more upset at the idea that Ieyasu lied to him more than anything. At first they gave it to denial and a lack of understanding to what the brunette really knew about having a mafia boss brother would entail.

They quickly retracted that theory when said brunette took out his phone and invited over almost all of the German mafia's most prominent families into the mansion. Some of whom the Vongola were trying- and embarrassingly enough failing- to win over their alliances. Then it was their turn to feel more than a little blindsided at this turn of events.

There was a lot of confusion, conflict and lots and _lots_ of damage. But finally, two and a half hours later as well as enough collateral damages for a small country to go into debt, everything was sorted out and misunderstandings were cleared. Things were just about settling down and people were starting to lighten up as well as break out the alcohol when-

* * *

"Uh, _hey._ "

Xanxus looked down to see the fluffy brunette looking shyly down at the ground fidgeting. The Varia boss could not help but think how fucking submissive the man looked and how fucking _hot_ it was. Who would've thought this gorgeous male was that blonde fuckers _brother?_

The older male took another gulp of his red wine, his body leaning on the wall in a more 'quiet', secluded part of the large room, not wanting to socialize with... Well, anyone. _However,_ crimson red eyes eyed the younger man before him appreciatively, he could make an _exception_. "Hey yourself."

Tsuna seemed to flush lightly and Xanxus couldn't help but feel his usual scowl form to a wolffish grin. Never had a person's reaction affected him so. Well _positively_ at least.

" _Ehm_.. I just want to apologize for, you know, stabbing you and all." The brunette murmured clearly embarrassed. Xanxus stared at him, causing him to fidget a bit more before he threw his head back and laughed. And honest to god laugh. Out of all his experiences in combat had no one _actually_ come up and fucking apologized to hurting him.

His laughter abruptly cut off into a grunt of pain as he received a sharp punch to his stab wound. The brunette scowled but the intimidating effect was lost due to the darkening pink scattering on his cheeks and the playful, embarrassed twinkle in his caramel brown eyes. "Bastard." He muttered. Xanxus glared back at the brunette but his too lacked his usual wrath and seriousness. Then with no visible signal they both broke down into chuckles.

Xanxus didn't know why he wasn't absolutely furious at the fact someone just blatantly disrespected and teased him. But seeing that Tsuna had some cockiness and was willing to stand his ground as _equals_ with him... Somehow he liked the guy even more now.

* * *

After that any tension or awkwardness between them seemed to almost dissipate and the two began talking, first on their recent fight, joking and pointing out their mistakes and things they could've improved on, then onto an intense discussion on weaponry where afterwards they moved onto personal experiences and began comparing the stupidest things they've ever fought with.

"Fucking bullshit."

Tsuna laughed at that, "No, no it's true I swear!"

"You're honestly trying to tell me you beat down a man _twice_ your size just with a goddamn cartoon of eggs and a whisk?"

The brunette pouted playfully, "Uh-huh. I blinded the asshole with the eggs, then stabbed him hard with the handle of my whisk right in the chest." The Varia boss whistled appreciatively at that making Tsuna smile sheepishly, the smaller man found he'd rather _enjoyed_ talking with the older intimidating mafioso. He was interesting, had similar interests and didn't treat Tsuna like some sort of porcelain doll that didn't need to be protected. Plus it helped that Xanxus was _incredibly_ attractive.

A tall toned form with a well defined muscular build, tanned skin that highlighted that dangerous glint in those blood red eyes and faint burn scars adorning his body which made the brunette want to trace each and everyone of them. Surprisingly his dark ebony black hair was decorated with a few red feathers but that contrasting softness just emphasized the man's tough edge even more so.  
His aura just demanded attention and respect.

Not to mention during that whole battle with the man it had been incredibly distracting that the Varia boss was essentially topless the whole time. Damn those fucking abs. A greek sculpture could not even compare. Xanxus was the peak of male attractiveness in the brunette's opinion. Tsuna had never felt he'd seen anyone more goddamn gorgeous in his life.

"I'm surprised that you aren't part of the mafia." Xanxus murmured thoughtfully. The brunette laughed softly at that.

"Yeah I'm actually a baker."

"No shit?"

"Nup, but almost all my clientele are from the Underworld so that's how I got such good connections." Tsuna looked up at the scarred man with a curious smile, "And what's your position in Vongola? Must be something pretty important."

The mafioso could feel himself practically puffing up with pride, he usually wasn't one for bragging but something inside of him just wanted to look really good for the other. "Boss of the Varia, the elite independent assassination squad for Vongola."

Tsuna's eyes widened in recognition, he knew about Vongola, not the details like apparently the name of their goddamn boss but he was aware of the Varia, or rather its reputation. And he was _impressed._ Now it was his turn to whistle in awed appreciation earning himself an arrogant yet sexy smirk in return. The brunette was not ashamed to say he blushed a little.

Then a rather disturbing thought hit him.

"Wait. But aren't you Vongola Nono's son? So aren't we..." Tsuna paled. "Oh god. Are we _related?_ " Shit. He could _not_ be crushing on his _cousin._ The man was open minded about many things but incest was _not_ one of them. _Fuck_ he had been.. And _imagining..._ And actually _hoping._..

"Adopted son." Xanxus quickly corrected. For once he was glad, actually grateful about the fact he no blood ties to his old man. There was no fucking way he was going to give up on planning to pursue this entrancing brunette on a mere techni-fucking-cality. Tsuna shot a rather relieved smile at the answer which made the Varia boss think his chances were _a lot_ better than he assumed.

Never being the sappy romantic type the assassin threw all caution to the wind and did what he had wanted to do all day since seeing those blazing orange eyes. Pushing the surprised brunette onto the wall Xanxus pushed those soft pink lips onto his own rough, scarred ones firmly but with uncharacteristic gentleness as well. At first the smaller figure stiffened in shock but quickly recovered, practically melting into his touch, kissing back with soft yet fiery passion sending a shock of pleasure into the older male.

It wasn't completely filled with lust but it wasn't the most chaste kiss either. However Xanxus had never felt he had enjoyed a kiss as much as this one. He had a lot of good fucks, great looking men and women that threw themselves at him but never anything like this, he'd never been more attracted and intrigued by a person such as Tsuna. And something told him, something primal and instinctual, that he'd probably never will again.

* * *

When hot chapped lips met with his own Tsuna couldn't react due to the sudden lack of oxygen to his brain. But as Xanxus slowly pushed their mouths a little closer the brunette couldn't help but relax into the touch, soon kissing back, the sensation sending pleasant thrills down his spine. It felt _amazing._

He could feel his arms wrap around the taller man's neck, urging him to completely close the gap between them and Xanxus happily complied. Tsuna gave a short, sharp intake of air as he finally felt that chiseled body against his own, if only those goddamn clothes weren't in the way. If that soft grunt from the other was any indication their opinions on clothes at this moment were shared.

However they didn't need to go that far that soon. The brunette didn't know about the Varia boss but he didn't want just some one night stand. Of course there was no way in hell were they going to take it slow either. With a chuckle Tsuna broke the kiss with a soft smile that beautifully matched with his elegant, angelic features and faint dusting of pink on creamy skin. Xanxus thought he looked absolutely ravishing at that moment as he mirrored the smile with his own crooked one.

"So is that a yes?" The Varia boss asked in that deep gruff voice that made the brunette want to kiss the man all over again.

Tsuna's smile widened cheekily. "What was the question?" He shot back. Xanxus snorted but then kissed the other, much more forcefully this time yet still keeping it a little chaste. When he retracted away from those sweet lips he felt a small thrum of pride when he saw the brunette completely flushed and out of breath.

Leaning close to the smaller male's ear he murmured huskily, making the brunette shiver in something that was definitely not fear, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, would you like to have dinner sometime?"

Tsuna chuckled and gave a soft peck on the older man's cheek, right where his most prominent burn mark was. "Yes. Definitely."

The two were about to lock lips again when a rather rude strangled garbling noise interrupted them. Both heads turned to see a paling Vongola Decimo gaping and pointing like an idiot at the still entwined duo.

"Y-y-you- and Tsuna- k-kiss-"

Now everyone's attention was on them. Tsuna blushed deeply at the sudden attention. Then Ieyasu finally remembered the concept of words. "W-what are _you_ _doing_ with my brother?!"

"Looking for gold- what does it look like trash?" Xanxus growled sarcastically, this would've been more amusing if he didn't rather be tasting those delicious lips of Tsuna's. It seemed the reason for his irritation was obvious as he noticed there was a lot of people glaring at a certain leader of the Varia with such unrestrained bloodlust that it was surprising the man couldn't taste it. Not that he gave two shits. In fact...

Xanxus out of nowhere kissed the beautiful young baker in front of everyone earning a pleasantly surprised moan from said baker. The jealousy in the room was palpable. That'll make those pieces of shit think twice about making a move on what's going to be his. Looking at the utter rage, jealousy and protectiveness on the mafiosos faces, both German, Italian and Japanese alike, Xanxus smirked.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Tsuna should've been mad at the man for just kissing him in front of everyone. In front of his brother no less! Did they have some sort of history? He'll have to ask about that later. But right now he was trying to get angry. Unfortunately it was hard to do so when Xanxus was an _amazing kisser._

Fuck the man was attractive.

 _Scarily_ so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi~~**

 **So this was just something that wrote itself. Just an omake. Warning for slight implications of sex and language. Because I cannot be stuffed changing my rating to M when it isn't that bad. Kind of.**

 **Just. Enjoy~~**

* * *

"So this is your place."

Xanxus grunted in the affirmative, thinly veiled pride in the sound which made the brunette's mouth quirk slightly upwards. His one month-boyfriend was really so cute.

"It's.. Big."

"Like so many things about me." The Varia Boss leered, playfully nibbling the bottom of Tsuna's ear, relishing the shudder from his younger lover. Tsuna rolled his eyes, trying very hard to ignore the husky voice or the damning hot blush on his face.

" _God_ aren't you confident?"

"I have good fucking reason to don't I?"

The chef grinned at that. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes he leaned on Xanxus' muscular chest, tip toeing so their faces were close enough for just one of them to lean forward to touch, he purred, " _Oh_? Why don't show me your reason Tiger? Hm? I would like you to explain it to me then. _in_. _great. detail_."

Xanxus couldn't help but mirror the predatory smirk on his feisty lover. However before he could even lean down and ravish that hot, delicious mouth an indignant cough interrupted their conversation. The couple's heads turned to see the scowling Vongola Decimo, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. His guardians and advisor were also rather unimpressed by the show they were given if the looks on their faces were any indication.

Tsuna blushed, pulling promptly away from the older male with a sheepish smile. Xanxus just scowled, his good mood effectively ruined.

The Varia Boss missed his three weeks in Germany with the brunette. Germany was great. Even by his standards. There was strong as hell alcohol, meat seemed to be a requirement in almost every freaking course and most importantly- no annoying trashes trying to disturb him when he fucks his lithe delicious lover into the nearest bed. Or wall. Or any flat surface willing to accommodate them really.

The first week the two had spent together as a couple was at the Vongola's main base, no thanks to the fucking Decimo with a brother complex. One week of being cockblocked by overprotective brothers, guardians, hitmen and more. Yeah, he goddamn missed Germany.

"As much as I am... _pleased_ ," Sawada Ieyasu sounded anything but. The last word obviously strained through gritted teeth. "that you two have both returned safely and that Xanxus did _not_ get hit by a train-" now it was the scarred man's turn to grit his teeth. He _knew_ somebody fucking pushed him onto those train tracks! "- I would like you to tone done the public affection to a more _appropriate_ degree."

"Like a meter apart from each other and no eye contact." An unusually sulky Rain guardian muttered under his breath. Hibari, in an equally foul mood grunted in agreement. Ryohei also uncharacteristic murmured a rather venomous "Extreme" as he too quietly glared.

There was a tense awkward silence between the leader of the Varia and the core Guardians of Vongola as well as the boss himself before Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and clapped his hands decisively. "So... Am I going to get a tour into the Varia branch or are we just going to stand here guys?"

"Yeah fuckers." Xanxus sneered, "Leave so I can give my boyfriend a personal tour."

"Uh, what about, no you assha- I mean Xanxus." The blonde mob boss hastily backtracked underneath the terrifying glare the scarred male shot at him. Though when said scarred male wrapped a possessive arm around his innocent (because Ieyasu refused to believe the two have gotten anywhere beyond kissing -with tongue he begrudged, Tsuna was an adult after all) little brother's waist the fire was completely back. And burning brighter than ever. "What I'm saying is, the Varia are required to have quarter-monthly check ups by the main Vongola branch and-" The blonde pulled out a document from his suit jacket, "OH. Wha _at?_ Well _look_ at _this_ , isn't this a form that allows _me_ to _personally_ supervise just that?"

His silver-haired right hand man took the pieces of paper from his boss' hands and mock read it- because Xanxus fucking knew that little bitch had already seen it, hell probably rewrote the damn thing- then smirked. "It appears so Tenth."

The rest of the men behind them were all disgustingly smug at the proclamation.

It was official. Xanxus was going to have to kill them all. He had already wanted to do it anyway. This form just made it a necessity.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Tsuna decided it was now time to step in before blood could fall. "Okay then Iey-nii, you do have the authorization and paperwork to search the Varia," the brunette agreed, making his brother grin triumphantly and his boyfriend glare. "but me and Xanxus are going to go off elsewhere since I don't want to do formal mafia bullshit that you guys are now required to complete. Xanxus can you get one of your subordinates to guide them?"

The Varia boss gave a wolfish grin at his younger lover as he complied and waved down one of his less useless men to do the grunt work of tour guiding. The brunette returned it with a mischievous smile as the other party's faces all fell. If building up, then destroying a whole group of mafiaso's hopes and expectation with a single sentence wasn't insanely hot, he didn't know what was. Well actually if the brunette tackled down one of those irritating Guardians, and slit their throats whilst straddling them… Damn he needed to stop being so literal when it came to his bloodlust.

"My fucking pleasure." The scarred man growled appreciatively as he tightened his hold on the lithe male and led him toward the doors of his base. Tsuna chuckled at the display of dominance. "Please, the pleasure is all _mine_." He purred as the slim male managed to wrap his toned body around his own musculature in an amazing show of flexibility, nipping sensually at the elder's earlobe. Somewhere in the background there was the sounds of indecipherable noises similar to ones akin to a mass strangulation. Tsuna was certainly not going to look away to find out.

* * *

"Boss you're back!" A tall and heavyset man with spiky black hair, various facial piercings and the oddest lightening shaped sideburns (which is saying something considering Reborn's) bounded toward the couple with puppy-like enthusiasm, "I tho- who the hell is that?" The man sneered at Tsuna like the other was defiling his beloved boss just by his presence.

 _'Well I have defiled his boss,'_ the brunette thought bemusedly, _'Several times. Mental high five.'_

"Tsuna this piece of trash is Levi. Piece of trash, this is my lover Tsunayoshi. You will fucking treat him with proper respect is that clear?"

"H-hai boss." Levi agreed somewhat resentfully, the grown man obviously sulking and giving the younger brunette non too subtle envious glares. Tsuna ignored it in favour of smiling amiably at the other.

"Your Leviathan the Lightening Guardian? Xanxus has told me so much about you!" Tsuna grinned at the way the man visibly perked up, though he was still suspiciously wary, "He has?" He asked like he couldn't really believe it. The brunette gave an incredulous expression to him.

"Well, of course he has." Xanxus was most likely shooting him a look that clearly implied, _'I certainly have not, what the actual living fuck Tsuna you friggin know my mouth was busy with something other than talking these past few weeks,'_ "The Varia Lightening Strike Boss. The most loyal Guardian Levi. The one you can depend on never to turn against the boss. He has a lot of trust in you, you know too. Is it true you have the most alarm clocks in the mafia?"

Now the pierced man was near blushing but happily soaking up the praise given, "Well, yes," Levi coughed in an attempt to hide his poorly concealed pleasure, "Like I say, in the Varia, if you don't wake up on time-"

"-You die!" Tsuna intercepted with a triumphant gleam in his eye. And you could just see the exact moment Varia's Lightening guardian was completely won over.

"Exactly Tsunayoshi-sama!" Levi nodded vigorously. "You truly are worthy for Boss." The brunette smiled brightly at that, whilst Xanxus rolled his eyes.

"Trash go do some fucking work."

"Hai Boss! Goodbye Boss! Goodbye Tsunayoshi-sama!"

Once the other was gone, the Varia boss looked down at his lover with half-hearted annoyance. "You know I didn't say shit about him."

Tsuna giggled and gave a cheeky peck on the intimidating mafioso's nose. "I know, doesn't mean I didn't piece a few things together so I could look good in front of your Guardians."

"I remember calling him an annoying puppy who spouts nothing but shit."

"Which means: Loyal and speaks nothing but praise."

"Annoying asshole who insists on being the best even when it's obviously stupid."

"Prides himself in being your right hand. Stands up for his beliefs no matter what others say."

"Scum that can never control his own fucking emotions."

"Impulsive and extremely protective when threatened."

"I did not fucking mean that."

"Yes you did."

"Fuck. You should be my own personal translator."

"Then who would scare your minions shitless then?" Tsuna asked innocently as he once again slid against the other's chest whilst they walked down one of the many emptier halls in the building, then added slyly, "Besides I rather be your personal something else if you know what I mean…"

Xanxus quirked an eyebrow but couldn't keep the leer off from his face. But before he could open his mouth- either to kiss the brunette senseless or say something so profoundly dirty that Tsuna would be the one to kiss him senseless, a voice interrupted him.

"Kufufufu, isn't this sweet?"

The Varia boss' hand's itched for the guns on his person at the oily slick voice of Vongola's Mist. Out of all people it had to be this bastard. From the way Tsuna scrunched up his shirt before relaxing again proved the sentiment toward the illusionist was shared.

"Rokudo." The baker greeted with a cold nod. Apparently the guardian had not earned any favours with Tsuna ever since the first time they met where Mukuro might have insinuated something that included, but not limited to, an exchange of cash for sexual favours, cake, the genie from Aladdin, a tub of strawberry flavoured custard and a glass elevator. Which is regrettable for the pineapple haired man, especially considering he had fallen hard for the smooth, snarky comeback and indignant orange eyes that day. "Weren't you following the tour with my brother and fellow guardians?"

Mukuro just gave a close lipped smile and shrugged. "I _may_ have gotten lost."

"Bullshit." Xanxus spat. "Like hell you did."

"Oya oya, are you calling me a liar?"

"No I'm calling you a goddamn piece of-"

"Huh, boss." A monotone voice called out. "You're back."

Tsuna looked past the Varia Boss' broad shoulders and the stiffened figure of Rokudo 'A sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen' Mukuro to see a stranger -emphasis on strange- running towards them and clutching his giant frog hat on his head like a lifeline. It became a bit clearer as to why when Vongola's illusionist suddenly swivelled to the green haired male and attempted to stab him with his trident he conjured out of what seemed to be nothing. The brunette couldn't help but muse how similar mafioso were; Germany, France, Japan, Italy, sudden bouts of interfamily violence was participated like it was some sort of competitive sport. It probably was actually.

"Wow. Rude master. That hurts. Please stop." The newcomer deadpanned, not looking the least bit affected let alone ruffled at the weapon imbedded in his froggy hat. Green eyes, amazingly the same shade as his hair, then bore straight into honey brown. "And is this a newbie? Isn't he too pretty to be part of the Varia?"

The brunette was about to open his mouth to jibe that yes, he was infinitely too pretty for assassination work when the faint brushes of air, that can only be created by speeding objects, stopped him. Three soft thwacks and it was very noticeable that those objects that just whizzed by were silver daggers. Very familiar silver daggers.

"Shishishi, is that anyway to greet one of my people, peon?"

"Oh Bossu! I see you took our recommendation and went to that simply divine bakery in Germany, though if I knew that ado~rably sexy piece of eye candy was on sale I would've ordered him too."

"You're the one who made those mint chocolate double fudge cake?"

"Yes?"

"If you make me more I'll completely accept you into the Varia."

"I'll throw in some lime tart cookies and you tell me as much dirt as you possibly know about everyone."

"Deal."

"Mou~ Tsuna sweetheart, I'll sell out my share of secrets I've gained for some of your delicious sunny citrus crumble."

"Double deal then. Also Bel-san you know I'm not actually part of your kingdom."

"Yes but the great and most generous me has bestowed you the title of an honorary citizen of my lands, shishishi. However if you wish to be a royal consort-"

"VOOOOIIII! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Xanxus wanted to bash his head at the closest wall. Actually he rather bash someone's head at the closest wall. Bloody shitting hell they were like cockroaches. Kill one and thirty more come crawling from the cracks of fuck knows where.

God he missed Germany.

"I'll bite you all to death."

"Haha what did we miss?"

"TSUNA! I'M EXTREMELY GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi why don't we go somewhere away from these idiotas and more… private?"

"HEY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!"

He really, _really_ missed Germany.


End file.
